<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Comforting Morty by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24307720">Comforting Morty</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rick and Morty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Jellybean, M/M, Post-Episode: s01e05 Meeseeks and Destroy, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:13:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,667</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24307720</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick comforts Morty after the Jellybean incident. </p><p>This is very much just a bit of comfort. There's nothing sexual about this fic, so it can be read as a non-romantic fic. I ship them so I wrote it with that in mind. I did not click the underage option because like I said, nothing sexual happens</p><p>*Chapter 2 can no longer be read as platonic. It crosses into Rick/Morty for sure. Let me know what you think! I may add more, but I feel pretty comfortable with where I left it off as well.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rick Sanchez &amp; Morty Smith, Rick Sanchez/Morty Smith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>246</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was late when they got back. The house was dark and quiet. Rick scowled at the fact that no one thought to leave a light on for Morty. That was probably just because he was feeling a little over protective of his grandson at the moment. Attempted rape tended to put him in a bit of a protective mood. So sue him. He loved his dumbass grandson and seeing Morty come out of that bathroom shaking, teary-eyed, and desperately pleading to just go home…</p><p>Rick gripped Morty’s shoulder before the boy could walk away, up the stairs and closed off in his bedroom where Rick couldn’t keep an eye on him. Where Rick couldn’t keep him safe. Ending the mission on a positive note had done wonders in relaxing Morty, but nothing in relaxing Rick.</p><p>“How about some -UERP- interdimensional cable before bed?”</p><p>“Aww jeez Rick, I don’t know. I have school in the morning.” </p><p>Rick ignored the protest and flipped on a new episode of ball fondlers. He tugged Morty onto the couch next to him. His grandson grumbled but gave in. They were silent as the tv played on. Canned laughter and ridiculous images crossed the screen but Rick didn’t take any of it in. He was focussing on Morty’s slight shaking. The way Morty had pulled his legs up onto the couch to rest his chin on his knee. The way his arms were holding those legs in tight.</p><p>Self-soothing. Trying to comfort himself.</p><p>Shit. Rick was bad at this. He didn’t do stupid comforting words. A particularly rough shiver shook Morty and Rick reached out. He kept his eyes trained on the TV as he wrapped an arm around Morty’s shoulders and pulled him in close.</p><p>Morty resisted for just a moment, his body stiff and tilted awkwardly into Rick’s side, then he melted. Morty’s thin arm wrapped around Rick as he scooted in as close as he could get. Rick ignored the quiet sniffles. He stared at the tv and kept his arm tight around Morty until the sniffling disappeared and Morty went slack. His soft even breaths against Rick’s chest, the tickle of his hair and Rick dropped his head to press a kiss to the crown of Morty’s hair, everything. It was everything. <em> Morty </em> was everything.</p><p>Rick tightened his arm. Morty was <em> everything. </em> And he’d almost lost that. He’d almost lost an important part of Morty tonight. Rick wouldn’t let that happen again. He wouldn’t. He’d keep Morty safe if it was the last thing he did.</p><p> </p><p>*~*~*</p><p> </p><p>Beth woke up with the sun. She liked watching the sky lighten. She liked the moments of peace as she enjoyed a cup of coffee by herself. The morning was her time and she enjoyed every moment of it.</p><p>Her heart broke and healed as she stood in the doorway and stared at her dad clutching her son to his chest. The tv was flickering some interdimensional cable show in the background. The beginning light of the morning wasn’t enough to fully lighten the room and the two on the couch were bathed in the changing colors of the screen.</p><p>Morty had his hands fisted in Rick’s shirt as he lay stretched out on top of him. Rick’s lab coat lay discarded on the floor. His arms were wrapped around Morty and holding him tight. They look comfortable, passed out together on the couch like that. She grabbed a photo of the moment. </p><p>Beth had no idea what mission they’d been on. She knew Morty was seeing some pretty bad stuff, but this? This was worth it. This was her dad proving he cared. This was her dad comforting her son. It might not be the relationship she’d ever had with him, the one she’d craved her entire life… but… Morty could have it. Morty could have what she had never been given. Beth carefully tiptoed past them and grabbed her keys. She could get coffee somewhere else. Somewhere she wouldn’t risk waking the two of them up.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This definitely crosses into Morty/Rick and can't be read as platonic anymore</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I love and appreciate any and all comments &lt;3 please let me know if you'd like to see more in this story or if you're happy with where I've ended it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>He’d promised himself it wouldn’t happen again. Then it did. Then it kept happening. And it wasn’t even Morty who initiated it. Late at night, after any particularly rough mission, it would go the same way. A suggestion of interdimensional cable before bed. Rick pulling Morty closer. Morty, tensing up, then relaxing into him. Positions shifting until Rick is laying back with Morty pulled on top of him. Every time was the last time… Until the next time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A part of him disliked when they arrived back home too early for the suggestion. Another part of him was thankful. He carefully ignored how Morty waited in the garage for a couple minutes, hovering at the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It hadn’t even been a mission today. It was just an afternoon at Blips and Chitz. There was no reason for Morty to wait around and give him that look. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Morty left and Rick ignored that pulse of regret that coursed through him by taking a swig from his flask. The evening ticked by. Each minute that passed, Rick regretted them not staying out later. Each minute, he wanted to go find Morty, pull him into his lap and keep him there while he worked on whatever he wanted to work on. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rick went to take another drink but found his flask empty. He rifled in his cabinets for more liquor but found non. “Dammit, Jerry.” He didn’t know who moved his stuff but it always felt nice to blame Jerry.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With no Morty and no liquor, Rick didn’t feel particularly motivated to keep tinkering. A glance at the clock showed it a couple minutes past midnight anyway. Rick stretched as he stood. The world was wonderfully blurred from the alcohol. The steps were easy enough with the railing to assist. His cot was waiting for him in his room. Empty. Lonely.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His mind flashed to the warm weight of Morty laying on him and he shoved those thoughts away. His bed was how it was supposed to be. Even though his chest ached and his arms missed holding someone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jesus Christ, you’ve got to get laid,” Rick muttered to himself as he collapsed down onto the cot. Sleep was a struggle. It had been two weeks. Two weeks of resisting long, late adventures. Two weeks and he was tired and wanted nothing more than to pull Morty in close. To hold him tight and feel Morty’s breathing shallow out. Hear his snuffles as he burrows in closer in his sleep.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rick’s door creaked open. “R-rick?” Morty’s voice was soft and unsure. Rick didn’t move. He stayed on his back with his arm over his eyes. The door creaked shut and a wash of disappointment rolled through him… Until he picked out the quiet shuffle of someone, Morty, walking across the carpet.  Rick carefully didn’t tense up. He kept his breathing controlled, deep and steady. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Morty let out a small sound of uncertainty, but he didn’t take long to come to a decision. Not a second later, Morty’s knee was carefully finding room between Rick’s thighs. His hand landed between Rick’s hip and the wall. A short shuffle and Rick had Morty pressed against him. One of Morty’s legs lay over his own. One arm was shoved between the wall and Rick’s side. His head lay cradled on Rick’s shoulder. His hand fisted tight onto Rick’s shirt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Like a switch being flipped, Rick felt himself relaxing under Morty’s warm weight. He could fall asleep in seconds if he let himself, but he didn’t want this moment to fall away too soon. This was the first time Morty had come to him, sought him out for comfort and affection.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rick’s heart tripped over itself and he swallowed hard. “Morty,” he murmured. “What are you doing?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Morty tensed and started to pull away, but Rick dropped his arm and trapped him before he could. Morty trembled in his grip and he stuttered so badly over his first word that he just stopped talking completely.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rick rolled onto his side so Morty was between him and the wall on his small cot. Morty’s head was pillowed on his arm. He pulled Morty even tighter up against  him and buried his face into Morty’s soft curls. Morty was tense for several long moments. “Rick,” Morty breathed out in a whisper.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just shut up, Morty.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Just stay here, Morty. Just come here every night, Morty. </span>
  </em>
  <span>“Just… Shut up and go to sleep.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Morty’s hand shook where it held onto Rick’s shirt. Rick hesitated a moment, then ran his hand down Morty’s back. When Morty relaxed minutely, he did it again. And again. And again. Until Morty was breathing easily against his chest. Another moment of hesitation, and Rick slipped his hand under Morty’s shirt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Morty tensed again. A soft whimper escaped him as Rick trailed his fingers from the based of Morty’s neck all the way down to the waistband of his pyjama pants. Morty’s breathing roughened as Rick repeated the motions. Heat pooled in Rick’s groin and he brushed his lips against Morty’s hair in an almost-kiss.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Rick?” Morty was breathless and shifting in his arms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut up, Morty. Just, just shut up.” God what was wrong with him? He flattened his hand against Morty’s back and stroked it. Morty let out a shaky exhale. Rick’s cock twitched at the sound. Morty shifted in his arms again, dangerously close to brushing against where Rick was straining against the confines of his pants. Rick craved thrusting forward, finding pleasurable friction against Morty, but he didn’t. He stilled his hand, brushed another kiss against the top of Morty’s head, and said, “Go to sleep, Morty.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Morty shook in his arms as he got his breathing under control, but it didn’t take long until Morty was asleep. Rick stayed awake and let himself enjoy Morty laying in his arms. This was the last time, after all, and he wanted to memorize every second of it.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was not edited. I  may come back later and fix it up some. I just had the idea and wanted to get it out so I could focus on writing other stuff. Please let me know what you think or if you'd like more! I might post a part 2 at some point but idk! Also if I missed a tag or should add any TW let me know!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>